This Mixed up World
by earthXtoXbella
Summary: All the boys of Twilight are now the... girls! lol just like it sounds, all human, girls are boys. How life would be if they were the opposite sex. Cannon Pairings, rated M for Lemonade in future and language.
1. Girl, Inform Me

**A/N: Hey!!! First things first, thank you so much for everybody that read Letters to Bath. I am not worthy!!! *Throws self at feet of writers everywhere*. Unfortunately no this isn't a sequel about Alice's daughter. : ( maybe someday. This instead is something much much weirder that I actually dreamt lol. So in this lovely arrangement of words known as a "story", the boys of Twilight are in fact… girls. And the girls are the boys. Also they aren't vampires… just humans in a boarding school. So here's your guide to the story…**

**Edward= Eden**

**Emmett= Emily**

**Jasper= Jasmine**

**Bella= Billy**

**Rosalie= Ryan**

**Alice= Alex**

**Chapter 1**

"**Girl inform me all my senses warn me  
your clever eyes could easily disguise  
some backwards purpose  
it's enough to make me nervous****."**

**The Shins "Girl inform me"**

(Ed POV)

Being in a boarding school was like being in a sort of prison. A prison full of high end snobby debutants and trust fund babies looking to kill each other's social standing at any point in their lives. I sat on the end of the bed in my empty dorm and looked around it for the hundredth time. I tugged at a strand of my long bronze hair before I stuck it in my mouth and chewed on it.

"Eden, honestly, that's disgusting" I spun around at the sound of the familiar southern twang and smiled up at Jasmine, a girl from Texas I had met on the plane ride out here. She yanked the strand of hair from my mouth and scowled. Jas had big springy blonde curls that were almost impossible for even a curling iron to achieve. She was tall for a girl, about 5'10'', and thin as a model. To be honest she could have been a model if it weren't for her goal to become a psychologist. "So have you met our other roommate yet?" Jas leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her white wife beater. She was rocking her daisy duke's and I noticed she was barefoot. I shook my head and pulled my own boring bone straight hair into a low ponytail behind me. "Her name's Emily, I just ran into her in the lobby. She's a real doll, got here on a softball scholarship." She inspected her hands quickly before I heard a knock on the door.

A tan girl with wavy black hair stuck her head through the doorway and smiled widely, her dimples spreading across her cheeks. "Holla girls! Is this where the party's at!?" she burst into the room wildly and I suppressed a laugh. I could tell she was the kind of girl who liked to be the center of attention. "So let's get to know each other" she clapped her hand together before holding it out to me. I shook it gently. "I'm Emily and I'm going to a sports therapist" she gleamed and I smiled at her infectious grin.

"Uh...Eden, and I'm working on becoming a composer." I replied softly, playing with the buttons on my sweater.

"Well, I'm Jasmine as you know and I'm going to be a psychologist." Jasmine flipped her springy hair wildly over her shoulder. "Call me Jas y'all" she added before she sauntered into the bathroom.

"Ugh, I would kill for an accent like that. Guys find that southern girl thing such a turn on!" Emily tossed her suitcase onto a bed next to mine. "Besides, I doubt I could get a guy being the athletic girl" she snorted, throwing some of her clothes carelessly onto the dresser.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I don't know about that. I think that guys will find it attractive that you are passionate about something. Especially something they can get into like sports" I assured her, neatly folding my own clothes into my dresser. "And if some boy doesn't like you simply because you're good at sports, you probably don't want to be with that guy". Here I went, playing the parent again.

Emily smiled at me and kicked off her sneakers. "What about you, Eden? Got some cute musician boy you're vying after? I'm sure you got those indie guys lined up around the corner." She teased.

"Except indie boys that you so fondly speak of only care about thrift store shopping and tuning their acoustic guitars. I'm not really worried about a guy right now" I pulled on my brown pleather flats and stood from my bed. "Would you like to go explore the campus with me?" I offered and Emily nodded. Jas came bounding back into the room.

"Oh, let me come with!" she slipped on some flip flops and hooked her arm through mine. The three of us set off down the hallway and off to explore.

******************************

(B POV)

I stared at my brother incredulously. His black messy hair was carefully placed although the untrained eye could never tell and he let a few stray pieces fall into his eye. He unloaded his fifth suitcase and I was next to appalled. "You know Alex, girls don't even have this much clothes" I stated bluntly, hoping it would get the message across. Alex practically invented the word "metro". With the amount of time he spent making sure his hair was meticulously placed so that it looked just the right kind of chaotic and matching his band shirt to the boxers he was wearing, he probably only got to spend two hours in the public eye.

"You know what Billy, I don't want to look like crap all the freakin' time" he sniffed, his lanky figure disappearing into the closet and he went to work on organizing his clothes. I looked down at my own outfit. A Radiohead T-Shirt I had bummed off Alex last year and a pair of tattered old jeans. For once I felt a little self conscious. My own brown hair was just as messy looking as my brothers if not more, and not a single hair product touched it besides shampoo and water.

I looked over at the empty bed next to Alex's and glanced into the closet. "Hey, Alex? Where's Ryan at?" Our best friend Ryan was our third roommate.

"Oh, you know, got stopped by a group of rabid girls in the lobby" Alex narrowed his bright turquoise eyes and I nodded. If Ryan was involved that was believable. Ryan was the Homecoming and Prom King, Best Looking in the senior superlatives. Your typical tall blonde and handsome with the ego to go with it.

I laid back on my stiff bed and listened to the Porcupine Tree the pumped over the stereo Alex had set up. It was a good ten minutes before Alex emerged wearing a 3OH!3 shirt with faded acid wash jeans and a pair of grey converses. "So I was down at that stupid science center they have on campus and I was just wandering right, and I see this girl come from out of nowhere" I could tell Alex was diving into a story so I sat up and watched him begin to pace. "Now this chick is something else. Blonde hair down her back in these sexy curls and a pair of short shorts on. She's got legs up to here" Alex put his hand at his neck and I laughed. "Has this sexy little white wife beater on. So I was trying to say anything to her, and since I'm no Ryan I stop her and ask her how to get to the dorms" Alex rolled his eyes at his own pitiful attempts to flirt. I laughed at him again and shook my head. "Anyway, this girl just looks at me all sweet and goes 'oh, well, they're just past the check in desk on the right' with this great little southern twang. Funny thing about this girl though, she made me so relaxed. She was just so calm and confident." I raised an eyebrow.

Alex was always a crowd pleaser I was shocked to hear he held some kind of interest in a girl that was calm and quieter.

"Alright, well you're just going to have to find her and show her to me one of these days."I teased, knowing the possibility of finding that girl again were slim and crammed my feet into my Macbeth's.

"I was gonna head out to the lake, do you want to come?" I offered, spraying myself with some cheap cologne before I shoved my wallet into my back pocket. Alex nodded and shuffled out the door behind me.

**A/N: Lol so clearly this is a ridiculous story but I'm having some fun writing this. Review please, let me know if this is to insane for life.**


	2. Don't Trust Me

**A/N: hahaha dude I love you guys so much. You guys actually dig my weird crap. Alright well in all fairness this is a pretty funny twist on Twilight. Thank you for the Favs and Story Alerts!! Alright noooo more yammering.. We're off!!!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Black dress, with the tights underneath. **

**I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth."**

**-3OH!3 "Don't Trust Me"**

(Em POV)

Being new to this town I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be about making friends here. I was what you would call a people person. But I never would have guessed I would already be as tight with my roommates as I was. They were a lot nicer than the girls from New York were, and didn't have the attention whore thing really going on. Eden I could tell was a little more uptight out of all of us, but I figured a good party or two would loosen her up. She was extremely clean cut looking with long straight hair. It made me think of the way Asian hair looked, all silky and perfect only it was bronze. Her skin was milky white and I lumped that with her being from Washington State. Eden wore little makeup, only soft brown eyeliner and mascara on her already think black eyelashes that hung over her tense green eyes. Eden was beautiful but I wasn't sure if she thought that way of herself.

Jasmine on the other hand, radiated confidence. Not in a cocky way though. She had fair skin for a Texan but nothing near as fair as Eden. Her eyes always looked sleepy and calm and matched her calming personality. I looked down at myself and frowned a little. I was a lot curvier than they were, making it impossible for me to wear the grandpa sweaters Eden wore or the tiny wife beater Jas had on without looking like a ho. That was the curse of big boobs. They make every outfit look like a ho outfit. I was tan compared to the two of them. And my hair was not quite as long. It was only shoulder length and I liked to keep some side swept bangs.

I watched Jas braid Eden's hair when I noticed him. Hot, blonde and bent over the hood of a nice ass Jeep. "What is that!?" I cried and my roommates turned to me in surprise.

"What is what?" Eden looked at me, alarmed. I sighed and pointed to the Jeep.

"That god over there" I watched as he continued to work on his car. "That is one fine man. Maybe he's having car problems, I should go over there and help him" I licked my lips and Jas threw her head back, laughing loudly.

"That's Ryan Hale. He's an auto tech major, he's probably just making his car better." She tied Eden's long braid off with a hair tie and tossed it over Eden's shoulder.

I pouted and sniffed. "I'm going to go talk to him" I demanded and Jas suddenly flew to her feet.

"Every girl in this school is trying to talk to him, you don't' want to come off as desperate!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the bench. "Look, the beginning of the year party is tonight, I'm sure he'll be there. We can all go and then you can talk to him looking mighty fine when we make you over." She winked and I smiled.

"Yes! I love parties. Eden you have to come" I demanded and Eden groaned.

"I guess." She whispered not all to convinced. "But I'm not drinking" she stated flatly and Jas patted her lovingly on the head.

"Well in that case, we must get ready now!" Jas pulled Eden to her feet and we all headed back to the dorm.

****************************************

(Al POV)

I swung my feet from the hood of Ryan's Jeep and listened to him convince Billy that a party tonight was a good idea. He groaned and threw a fit and tried to be antisocial but Ryan won him over in the end. The parking lot was practically empty besides us and a security guard checking the windows of cars to see if he could bust kids smoking pot of having sex.

"Do you think she'll be there?" I interrupted Billy and Ryan's banter and they both turned and stared at me.

"Who?" Ryan snapped, probably thinking it was one of his forty girlfriends. I stared at him until he flinched and punched me playfully.

"None of your hoes, Ryan" I demanded, "That blonde girl I met today, the southern one" I looked over to Billy who smirked amusedly.

"Maybe she will." Billy shrugged. "You know, if she is you're not gonna want her to see you wearing that. You should probably find the perfect outfit for tonight" He chuckled lightly and Ryan gasped.

"That was really low dude" He whispered to Billy. I swallowed deeply. Even though I knew Billy was joking, he had now planted that subconscious seed in my mind to find the perfect outfit for tonight, and I was now officially going to hate my entire closet.

"You know, you're a real dick" I cried jumping from the hood of the car and skulking back to our dorm with the two of them chuckling at my feet. As I rounded the corner swearing I ran into someone. Hard. I looked down at the poor girl that had run into my chest and was now rubbing small circles into her forehead. She had the straightest longest hair I had ever seen. And she was probably the only red head I had ever seen without that goofy orange hair. This was actually a cherry red color with hints of chestnut. Whoever had done this dye job should be given an award. I offered her my hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Whoa, you alright?" I studied her carefully deciding that, although a beautiful girl, she was a little to classical looking.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" she responded politely. She scanned the hallway quickly and I saw her blush lightly at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Billy chewing his lip feverishly and Ryan wandering aimless circles as he texted some desperate girl. I followed the girls gaze again. Was she actually looking at Billy over Ryan?! I was shocked, and actually a little more respectful of this girl.

"I'll see you around then." I patted her shoulder and smiled and she smiled back before practically dancing down the hallway.

"You know for someone who just ran into you, that girl was pretty damn graceful" Ryan snorted shoving his way into our room.

"I noticed" Billy said quietly and I laughed.

"Yeah I bet you did!" I shoved him before disappearing into my closet. "Hey, do you guys think I should wear something a little southern?" I shouted and Ryan shoved his head around the corner.

"The most southern thing you own is a Norma Jean shirt" he demanded **(A/N: if you guys don't know Norma Jean is a dirty south rock band… I actually kind of hate them all they do is scream, lol)**

I sighed and shoved through piles and piles of band shirts, finally deciding on a slim fit Manchester Orchestra shirt. I settled on a pair of dark jeans and my checkered vans. I sifted through all of my belts and decided on a green studded one. I shuffled into the bathroom pushing Billy aside to shave his face on the far side of the sink so that I could monopolize the mirror. I put a tiny bit of gel in my fingers so that my hair didn't look like a crunchy mess and brushed some messy bangs into my face before messing up the back and sides.

"You kind of look like an emo kid" Billy declared sticking tiny pieces of toilet paper to his chin and cheeks.

"You kind of look like Hellraiser" I snapped, flicking my fingers through my hair one last time. I sprayed on a little bit of cologne when Ryan stormed in, pirating my good Burberry.

"There's no way I'm gonna smell like ass looking this damn good" he grunted, completing fogging the bathroom up with cologne. By the time me and Billy fell out into the bedroom we all wreaked of Burberry for men.

I looked at Billy and frowned. "Please change dude" I sighed and Ryan was quickly at my side, nodding his head in agreement. Billy wrinkled his nose and I pulled him into my closet. "Here, wear this Bright Eyes shirt. You freakin' love Bright Eyes" I threw the shirt into Billy's arms and looked for a belt to match his outfit.

"I don't know how you guys listen to all that crap, it's so depressing" Ryan folded his arms over his chest as Billy pulled the shirt over his head.

"Just because it has more substance than rap music, doesn't make it depressing" I defended and Ryan laughed.

"There's plenty of substance in rap music" he defended

"Like what?"

"… boats and hoes, dude, boats and hoes" he raised his eyebrows and laughed. I smirked and followed him out to the living room.

"Are we ready to go?" Ryan demanded, grabbing the keys to the apartment. We wouldn't need to take a car to the party it was in walking distance.

"Billy doesn't look like a dirty hobo and we look painfully good" I stated. Ryan nodded in agreement and we all slipped out the door, flicking the light off to our dorm.

**A/N: It's the fuckin' Catalina Wine Mixer!!! Lol the boats and hoes thing was from Stepbrothers just so you know and I don't own that either. Nor do I own any of the bands listed throughout this story. **


	3. Imitosis

**A/N: Woo so I'm running off three hours of sleep and I shouldn't be. I love me my sleep I get about twelve hours a night if I can help it, yet for some reason I fell asleep at four in the morning and my body went WAKE UP at seven. So lame lame lame. But the good news is, it means I'm up to write you guys more story!!! And thank you for the reviews, the encouragement is welcomed. Boats and Hoes**

**Chapter 3**

"**We were all basically alone, and despite**

**What all the studies had shown,**

**What was mistaken for closeness**

**Was just a case of mitosis"**

**-Andrew Bird "Imitosis"**

(R POV)

I glanced around the party and snorted. This was the same lame party I had been to every Saturday only with louder music. I glanced over at Alex and Billy standing in the doorway. For brothers the two really looked nothing alike but they sure pulled off the same look of vacancy. Billy was such a frumpy mess ninety percent of the time it would be a miracle if the kid ever lost his virginity. It's not like he was bad looking just disheveled and tired. And he was a culinary major. What's hot about culinary? Alex on the other hand really knew how to put himself together. He had that whole "I'm in a band emo kid" thing going for him and was a pretty gnarly soccer player. He's even an art major so he gets all the creativity points. Alex's problem was that damn closet and credit card of his. Biggest fashionista I've ever met.

I scooted away from the brothers into the crowd when I heard "Y'all should come to my soccer game this Friday", I spun around and smirked at the southern belle only a foot in front of me talking to some of her friends. I inspected her long swooping blonde curls and her mile long legs. She was a fox but I knew this was Alex's girl he had met before. The girl he had been desperately wishing to run into since. I studied her black shirt that she had cut the collar off of so that it draped off of her shoulders and frayed on the ends from washing. It said Pixies in huge white writing and I rolled my eyes. This was definitely Alex's kind of girl.

I mashed my way through the crowd, ignoring the incessant pleas of girls vying for my attention. I made my way over to the perfectly set urban outfitters mannequin come to life and hit him in the chest. Alex scowled at me and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that attitude, I'm doing you a huge solid right now" I threatened. Alex set down his red plastic solo cup and crossed his arms. "Your little Scarlet O'Hara is here" I sniffed and Alex's face suddenly drained of color. I laughed and pointed over at the little punk queen and Alex stammered.

"By the way she digs the Pixies and plays soccer" I whispered before leaving Alex to stand there and fight the urge to jump her bones in the middle of the party. I pushed past another group of uninterestingly identical Barbie dolls and collapsed on the couch in the living room. I watched the intense match of Mario Kart on the wide screen as Mike Newton mashed his fingers furiously into the controller before losing to his opponent. I laughed silently and leaned over to see who the victor was.

Curves as far as the eye can see and sun kissed skin, a girl with pitch black hair threw her hands into the air yelling some kind of victory war cry. I wasn't listening, this girl was something else. She wasn't that cliché cheerleading bimbo that threw themselves at me begging me to sleep with them. She was sassy and exotic. Her dimples spread across her cheeks and she threw her head back and laughed unguardedly at Mike's expense. I wanted this girl.

I shoved Mike off of the couch and picked up the controller. "How about a rematch with a real competitor" I looked into her fiery mocha eyes and faltered for a second. That never happened to me. She grinned excitedly.

"You're on" she chuckled hitting the start button.

This girl was serious. She was kicking my ass all over this game and there was no denying it. She gently placed her hand on my arm and smirked. "Next time we'll play a real game, like Call of Duty" she patted my chest roughly and walked off towards her skinny little southern friend.

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God! Who is that?" I spun around to see Billy staring at me blankly. "What's that girls' name?" I demanded. Billy smiled crookedly and leaned forward.

"Emily McCarty. She's the pitcher on our softball team." He grinned again and I inhaled sharply.

"I have to have her" I balled up my fists and nodded my head at Billy. "Dude go find yourself a chick" I ordered Billy and he rolled his eyes, slipping off no doubt to find Alex.

*****************************************

(Jas POV)

I eyed the boy sitting at the dining room table next to me carefully. He had played a round of cards with Tyler Crowley and was now shuffling them.

"Care to play?" He leaned over and held up the deck of cards. I bit my lip and tried not to blush. My cut up old Pixies shirt seemed like an edgy cool thing to wear earlier, but looking at this boy and his Manchester Orchestra tour shirt and awesome kicks I felt a little inadequate.

"I only know how to play War" I confessed and he smiled at me playfully.

"Then War we shall play Miss…." He looked at me to fill it in

"Whitlock"

"And where is that accent from Ms. Whitlock?" he began to deal our cards out.

"Texas" I admitted, also noticing a little bit of a southern drawl on him. "What about you Mr…" I raised an eyebrow

"Swan. My brother and I" he gestured to a brown haired boy leaning against a wall yawning, "Come from Biloxi, Mississippi" He explained, grinning at his now half a deck of cards.

"You know Manchester Orchestra is my favorite band. I didn't know anybody else listened to them" I admitted as he collected up my four with his ten.

He raised his eyebrows, "Huh, is that so? Yeah they're really pretty terrific. In all honesty though, the Pixies are my favorite band" He gestured to my shirt and I laughed.

"That's awesome, I'd say I'd let you have this shirt, but I basically mutilated it" I explained laughing a little.

"So what's your first name? I'm Alex by the way." He extended a hand to me and I shook it fervently as he laughed.

"Jasmine, but you can call me Jas" I offered throwing down more cards on the table. I threw down and ace and so did Alex and I looked up at him grinning. "I believe we're at War"


	4. Where Have You Been?

**A/N: Alright, well HERE I GO AGAIN ON MY OWN *swings hair around on white snakes' car*. MOAR STORY!!! Omg I'm so sick right now I have a hundred and three degree fever and I've been sleeping for the past fifteen hours. So here's my contribution to society today. Also this chapter is going to be dark and full of dramz and incorporates Jasper's scars**

**Chapter 4**

"**They call holidays an option for a reason  
I heard you're coming back to life just for the fourth  
I've been catching all your ghosts for every season  
I pray to god you won't come back here anymore"**

**-"Where Have you Been?" Manchester Orchestra**

(Ed POV)

I dipped out of the party before Emily could even notice I was gone and I kicked off the terrible strappy heels they had forced me to wear. The campus was dark as I shuffled barefoot along the sidewalk. I had seen that boy at the party that I ran into in the hall along with his friend and what I heard was his brother. I wanted to go up to his brother and be cute and flirty like Emily or Jas, but I had nothing to say.

I shoved open the door to our dorm building and piled into the elevator with a girl who had her headphones shoved over her ears. Her music was blaring, it was all I could hear. She gave me a weak smile as I shuffled off onto our floor.

Our door was cracked open slightly and it was dark inside except for the pale glow of the TV. I narrowed my eyebrows and stepped further inside. My foot met something wet and warm and I shrieked softly, holding my foot up to the TV. "What the hell…" I inspected the substance before my heart began to race.

I spun around wildly, my hair hitting me in the face. There were small footprints on the carpet and a cell phone lying open on the floor. I reached for it and read the tiny illuminated screen, it read,

Jas,

Marco is in town. He said he's coming back for you.

You need to get out of there. Call me

3 Charlotte

I groaned in confusion and spotted a frail line of light leaking from underneath the bathroom door. I ran to it but it was locked.

"Jas!" I yelled banging on the door, but there was no answer. I looked furiously around the room and saw Emily's baseball bat lying by the bed. I groaned again reaching for it. I stood back and swung viciously at the door handle, breaking it clean off. The door swung open slightly and I burst through it. The once white linoleum floor was stained with bright red pools of blood and Jas was lying in the empty bathtub, her tiny bare feet dripping with red and hanging out of the side.

"Jas! Oh my god, Jas, please talk to me!" I could feel tears pricking up in my eyes and I tugged at the slashed up girl in the tub. The cuts were small and deep and covering anywhere it looked like she could reach. The razor blade dangled lazily from her fingertips and she moaned but never opened her eyes. She was in just her bra and jeans. I reached into my pocket and realized I had left my phone with Emily at the party. I rushed back to the living room and grabbed Jas' phone.

I never thought I would have to dial 911, I was so scared my hands shook as I smashed my fingers into the numbers. The operator answered the phone with a bored "Hello, 911 what's your emergency"

"uh, um… my friend, I think she tried to kill herself" I stammered, watching Jasmine's chest rise and fall slowly and painfully.

"Is she alive now?"

"Yeah, but I don't for how long, please just send an ambulance"

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"The St. Joseph's boarding school, the Apollo girls dorms, room 302" I cried quickly before throwing the phone closed and stumbling out into the hallway. I was usually much more graceful than this. The halls were empty and I watched as the elevator door dinged open. It was that boy I ran into. I pushed my hair frantically out of my face and reached out to grab his wrist. He looked startled.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he grabbed my shoulders squarely.

"No, it's my friend Jas, she's dying, I called the ambulance, but I need help moving her" I pleaded and suddenly his face drained of color.

"Jas?" his voice cracked painfully and he rushed after me into our apartment.

*********************************************

(Al POV)

Sitting in the waiting room of the ER was painful. I never thought I would be here. I sat across from Emily and Eden and Billy was slouched carefully into the seat next to me. Ryan had resorted to playing with a toddler across the room. He always did have a soft spot for kids. A cop followed by a doctor approached us.

The cop scratched at his mustache before pulling out a clipboard.

"Do any of you kids know a Marco Sanchez?" he stated very bluntly. We all shook our heads, looking around at one another. "Well I'm sure you're all wondering about your friend then" He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Marco Sanchez was an old boyfriend of hers back in Texas. He had domestic violence charges brought against him a few years ago and a restraining order. The police are looking for him right now, he's breaking parole." He handed us all a piece of paper with a mug shot of an intense Hispanic boy. "You'll let me know if you see him around?" He asked quietly and we all nodded, unable to bring ourselves to speak. The doctor stepped forward and smiled kindly at us.

"Jasmine is going to be alright. We have her stabilized. As for the cuts, there are signs that this isn't the first time she's done this. There is scar tissue already underneath her new abrasions." He explained calmly. My head was spinning. Jas seemed so calm, so balanced. I would have never guessed she was this pained. It hurt me. It infuriated me. I wanted to kill this Marco kid.

"Can I see her" I spoke up and Emily and Eden looked at me surprised. Billy even raised an eyebrow at me. The doctor looked at me briefly before shaking his head. I got up and followed him down the halls of the hospital to a room with a clipboard hanging from it that said "Whitlock, Jasmine Arienette" I sighed and pushed open the door.

She looked up at me nervously and turned her attention to her sheets.

"How are you feeling, JAW?" I smiled lightly and she wrinkled her nose.

"Huh?"

I laughed. "Your initials are JAW" I teased and she smiled a little.

"Yeah, bad planning on my parents part I guess" her voice sounded small and far away as she picked at the IV in her hand.

"Don't do that, that's gross" I swatted at her hand and she smiled. My heart felt lighter.

"Why are you here?" She suddenly questioned, blushing. I held out the front of my blood soaked Manchester Orchestra shirt and she blushed even more, tears welling in her eyes.

"Eden found you. She saw me in the hallway and asked me for help. I carried you to the street" I explained.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "You probably think I'm crazy." She shoved her face into the pillow.

"No" I shook my head and stroked her hand. "I think you have some demons to deal with. We all do. You just need to ask people to help you" I propped my chin up on her bed and grinned. She looked up at me and frowned.

"Will you help me" she whispered. I grabbed both of her hands and brought my nose to touch hers.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" I raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"I'm very sorry, sir" she said like a proper southern girl.

**A/N: OH YES!! I went there. Lol. I had too good lord. It's not Alice and Jasper or… gender swapped Alex and Jasmine without the feel good "you've kept me waiting" line. And we can all guess who Marco is**


End file.
